Flawless
by Mushroom People
Summary: Why can't we accept ourselves...just the way we are? A Shadamy story. Right now the plot isn't visible, but it will be soon...
1. Chapter 1

**Flawless**

**A/N: **I know I have other stories to complete, but I'm in a major roadblock with them…except for Childs Play. So I decided to just get this story out of my system. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why can't just accept ourselves for just the way we are?

Why do we have to follow others?

Yet we tell ourselves that were not followers, were leaders, but that's not entirely true. Is it? 

Here's my story of how I almost killed myself…without even realizing it. Also here's a story that someone saved me from myself…just like I saved him from himself…once.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you really think so?" A semi surprised pink hedgehog said. She stood in front of a full body view mirror. Moments ago she tried on a pink denim skirk that had ruffles at the end of it. 

"Yes, it looks great on you!" A teen cream-colored rabbit exclaimed. She wasn't young like she used to be. She was now sixteen and she got her permit. Which means that she will be driving very soon. 

"I don't know…" Amy said doubtfully. She viewed herself in the mirror for the last time. She had to admit she looked pretty good in it, but it didn't seem like her style. 

"Amy, you must be really blind." Cream said from behind. Amy looked into the mirror and saw Cream glaring at her.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't like it." Amy defended herself. 

She walked back into the changing room. She was about to go in it, but some girls walked behind her and giggled. She looked at them and saw them whispering to each other. 

Amy couldn't help but to be self-conscious now. Even if it wasn't about her she still couldn't help that maybe they were talking about her. 

She went inside the changing room and pulled off the skirt, which revealed cotton lavender panties. 

------

Amy came out just wearing a white t-shirt and regular jeans…that everyone wears. 

"Amy I cant believe you!" Cream exclaimed once Amy got out.

"What?" 

"You just put away the most perfect skirt ever!" Cream fumed at Amy.

Amy let out a slightly aggravated groan, "Cream…lets just go, okay?"

Cream took a deep breath and then nodded her head. The two girls exited out of the local mall…that everyone goes to. The two girls walked through the busy parking lot.

"So where are we going to next?" Cream asked tiredly. She ran her fingers against her large ears. She flattened the stray hairs that stood out. 

"We could go to my house?" Amy said while getting out her car keys.

"No…" Cream rejected bluntly. She finally got all the hairs flattened, just the way she likes it. 

"Why not? We could just rent a movie and cook some popcorn…" Amy looked high and low for her car…that everyone just has to have.

"Because we did that yesterday! Remember?" Cream slightly chuckled at her friend's memory loss.

"Right…" Amy finally remembered. The wind blew making Amy's quills smack her in the face. She roughly removed them away from her face.

"There it is!" Amy said referring to her car. Her car was ordinary, just like other teens car should be. Her car was black she would have chose white, but she didn't like going to the car wash once her car was dirty. So she chose black. 

Amy got in from her drivers seat and Cream got in from the passengers side. Cream always wanted to drive her car, but she didn't have her license just yet. Amy promised once she got it she would let her take a joy ride.

Amy started the car and stepped on the gas pedal and took off. 

------------------

These people just don't understand…how lonely I really am.

A red and black hedgehog walked through the busy streets. He wasn't going anywhere he just felt like walking. 

His hands were stuffed in his pockets. His eyes were locked on to the cold hard ground. 

Thinking was this entire hedgehog done. He was quiet, but yet his actions were loud enough. Usually he thought about his deceased friend…Maria. It just wasn't fair. He doesn't ask for anything except for his beloved friend, but yet the gods from above have to punish him. 

He's living in hell being lonely is the worst punishment in his opinion. He's been alone for half acentury and the years will just keep adding on. 

He kept walking until he found himself on the road. To his horror he saw a black car speeding towards his way.

Why is the world so cold?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh hoped you enjoyed this chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Flawless**

**A/N: **Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I'm bored so luckily I'm going to write chapter 2. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Few Moments before the Cliffhanger…**

Your full of pain…I can sense it.

-----

"Oh crap!" Amy exclaimed. She took her eyes off the road for just a mere second. She just accidentally dropped her lip-gloss.

"Cream, watch the road for me?" It sounded like a question, but it was more of a command. 

"…Sure?" Cream eyed the road while her friend was reaching for her lip-gloss.

Suddenly Cream saw something black and red in the middle of the road. She didn't know whether he was blind or just being stupid. 

She wanted to scream out to Amy, but she found out that she couldn't talk. 

"Found it!" Amy exclaimed. She reappeared from the surface. Amy glanced at Cream. She suddenly became worried.

"Cream? What's the matter?" Amy still wasn't focusing on the road. If Cream didn't do anything in the next second, that hedgehog will be injured or possibly…dead.

Cream could only point straight ahead. Amy followed the finger and she shrieked. She immediately stepped on to the brake, merely missing him by inches.

Cream took a deep breath out. She froze in to that position. However Amy furiously stepped out of her car.

"What do you think your doing? Did you honestly think that was funny!" Amy walked up to the black hedgehog that was still, not moving at all. 

"Just what the hell do you think your doing!" She jabbed her finger in his chest. 

--------------

Please understand me when I say this…

-------------------------

The black hedgehog finally had some control in his body. He gently grabbed her finger and pushed it away from himself. 

----------------------------

I'm doing this for your own good…

-------------------------------------

The black hedgehog calmly walked away from the furious pink hedgehog.

"That idiot!" Amy made her way back to her car. "He's so stupid!"

She opened the car door and stepped inside. She took a look a Cream; she was still shocked.

----------------------------------------

His walk transformed into a sprint. He ran away from everything, especially her. All the colors around him were all blurred. He couldn't think correctly. 

"_That idiot!" _Echoed throughout his mind…

-------------------------

I'm also doing this for myself…


	3. Chapter 3

**Flawless**

**A/N: **This is a make-up for that extremely short chapter. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy drove to Cream's house with an awkward silence. Amy walked Cream up to her front porch. 

"So…I'll see you tomorrow?" Amy waved awkwardly as she went back to her car. Cream didn't say a word she just closed her door. Although Amy knew she would see her tomorrow anyways.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Memories go by…

She stood in front of her mirror, brushing her pink quills. The light in her room was dim, but the moon helped by shining its peaceful rays in her room. She was wearing her night gown which had random flowers printed around. She also wore pink fluffy slippers. 

She yawned, "I guess I should go to bed now…" She mused to herself.

She jumped in to her bed; which felt incredibly warm. Before she got comfortable she made sure that she had shut off her lamp. The darkness enveloped her room. She never personally liked the dark, but she learned to deal with it.

Before she knew it she fell into a deep peaceful slumber.

-----

Amy's P.O.V 

_Visions of my life…are flashing before my very eyes._

_I am held captive in a weird looking cell. I cry, knowing that I will never be able to get out. The bars are as thick as my body and as tall as me. It was impossible to get out. _

_One by one tears traveled downward then they splash on the cold rusted floor below. I notice that my feet are in shackles as well as my hands. A few cuts and bruises are scattered around my body._

_I weakly pull my hands to my face and weep, feeling sorry for myself. My throat felt dry and rough as I kept crying so I pull them away._

_I gasped as I saw him. The guy I almost killed, the guy that seemed lost and alone, the guy that walked away from everything. _

_He walked to me and wiped my tears away._

"_Don't listen to them. You'll ruin your whole life…like I ruined mine." He whispered in my ear. _

_Whose was "them"?_

_Why is he telling me this?_

_Is he trying to tell me something that I need to look out for?_

_Memories don't lie…_

_------------------------------------------_

Amy awoke with fright, cold sweat formed on her forehead, her heart was beating fast, and her whole body shook. Not that the dream frightened her it was "him" that frightened her. 

She jumped out of her bed and walked towards her bathroom. She stepped into her bathroom and searching blindly for the light switch. After a few moments she finally found it. The bright light made her tired emerald green eyes squint. 

She turned on her sink and shrieked once she realized that the water was cold so she switched it to hot. It was blazing hot, but she ignored it and splashed some water on her face.

She turned off the sink with her eyes closed. She grabbed her pink towel and looked into the mirror. Her eyes went wide as she saw "him" again, but it was in her mirror that was supposed to be her reflection.

"Don't listen to them!" He screamed instead of whispering it like he did in her dream.

She closed her eyes tightly, and then she reopened them and saw her own reflection back, where it should be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a little confusing now isn't. Usually I don't make stories confusing, but I promise you'll get it…in the later chapters of course. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's short, but it was longer than chapter 2.


	4. Chapter 4

**Flawless**

We don't need to listen to them…we could listen to our hearts…

Cream was soundlessly sleeping in the warm bundle of covers that Amy had provided. Even though she was sleeping on the hard wooden floor, she slept quite comfortably. However, for Amy she was uncomfortable and wide-awake. 

Ocationally, she would glance over at Cream, who was still sleeping like a baby. She wonders how she can sleep without a care, sleep without knowing if she would be alive once she would wake up. 

The mysterious red and black hedgehog kept randomly appearing in her head. She noticed that he looked quite familiar though…however she can't really remember well. 

The thing she remembers most about him is his intense blood red eye, which would scan her every move that she did. She cringed as she remembered the mirror incident. 

Amy's sensitive ears picked up on Cream's voice. Amy turned to take a quick glance at her. She kept tossing and turning in her sleep. 

_Poor Cream…she's being held captive in her nightmares…_

A part of Amy wanted to wake her up, free her from her nightmares. Then another part of Amy just wanted to let her sleep.

Before Amy made up her decision to wake Cream up, Cream awoke, but she woke with fear.

"Why does he haunt my dreams?" Cream asked mostly to herself, breathlessly. 

"Who?" Amy hoped she didn't mean _him. _

"It was him…the guy…" Cream said, while bringing up her hands to her forehead to wipe off some cold sweat that had formed while she was sleeping. 

Amy instantly knew whom she was talking about. "What did he do this time?" She whispered.

"He told me to watch out…for you." Cream said while looking at her.

"Why does he keep doing this? I swear once I see him again I'm gonna-" Amy formed a fist and punched her pillow to show what she was saying.

"Amy…it's not his fault. Plus were not ever going to see him again. We barely know the guy." Cream pointed out. 

She lies back onto her pillow, "Goodnight…" Cream said while closing her eyes.

Amy looked out of her window. She slightly chuckled as she saw the sun instead of the moon.

"Goodnight to you to." Amy also lied down and tried to close her eyes, but after a few moments she found them back open.

"But…I think we know the guy from somewhere…I mean why else would he be haunting our dreams…" Amy supposedly said to Cream, but she found her asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Flawless**

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't update in a while…

* * *

_Holding on, as I struggle to breathe…_

_Holding on to my pride and dignity…_

_Holding on for her…_

* * *

A black hedgehog was found at 'Club Rouge.' He wanted to talk to his "friend" or as he would like to call it "Acquaintances." However, she was found talking with random and strange men. Although he waited patiently, he would tap his fingers against the wooden counter, trying to at least get her attention, but the music was far too loud to be heard.

_I'm Alive!_

The club was dark, and it had that strange smell in the atmosphere, like achole mixed with cigars. His stool that he sat on creaked, as he kept moving in and out.

He rolled his eyes once he saw her whispering something in a man's ear.

_She is so flirtatious…_

People around him danced without a care in the world, some danced with their loved ones, some just danced with random people, and some just danced like they were drunk, which they probably were.

"Woo!" Rouge screamed loudly, which distracted Shadow for a moment.

"Aren't you having fun?" She used a high volume for her voice, since the music would over power her voice if she didn't do so.

"No!" Shadow grunted, he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the white bat before him.

"Oh come on Shadow! Nobody likes an uptight person!" She screamed. A guy came up to her and winked at her, while she winked back.

"I'm not uptight…" He said mostly to himself, which was unheard from Rouge as she was walking away with the random guy.

"Am I?" He said to himself. His blood red eyes observed the people dancing again, but this time something caught his eye, something pink.

* * *

**A few moments before…**

"Amy, I don't think I can go in a club!" Cream said innocently, as she was waiting in the long line with Amy.

"Why not?" Amy argued, she put her hands on her hips and glared at the rabbit.

"Because I'm sixteen!" Cream practically screamed, which was quickly muffled by Amy's hand.

"Shush…I told you I have a fake I.D for you, don't worry these people don't even check your I.D." Amy explained. She removed her hand from Cream's mouth.

"But what happens if we get caught? We could go to jail! And then we're going to rot in a stupid jail cell, and get raped by forty year old men!" The cream colored rabbit bit her fingernails.

Amy chuckled at her friend, "Cream, if we end up in jail, I promise that I'll always remain by your side…" She said slightly jokingly, but a little bit seriously.

"Besides we won't end up in jail…" Amy finished

"Why are we even here anyways?" The teenager rabbit asked.

"Because you said that you wanted to do something fun, and this is fun." She pointed at the club up ahead.

"How is this fun?" Cream eyed the pink hedgehog with curiosity filled in her brown eyes.

"Well…I don't know…you'll just have to wait when we get inside." The rabbit rolled her eyes at Amy.

"Wow…I can't wait," The rabbit said sarcastically.

Although, Amy was unfaded by Cream's comment, "Me too," She squealed.

Cream rolled her eyes at Amy once again, but with a smirk planted on her face.

* * *


	6. Trouble Begins

**Flawless**

"It's her…" Shadow mused to himself. He beheld as she was ambling through the club with a nervous looking rabbit.

His eyes scanned her up and down. He wanted to tear his eyes away, but it was like his eyes were glued onto her figure. She was wearing a black skirt with a dark purple tube top. Her quills bounced up and down as she walked through the club. Her emerald eyes took a quick glance at his blood red eyes; in result he turned away, avoiding her gaze.

"Who were you watching, Shaddie?" A familiar feminine voice whispered into his ear. He could feel her hot breath as it tickled his inner part of his ear.

"No one, Rouge," He fibbed as he averted his eyes on the floor.

She smiled cunningly, "You know you cannot fib to me."

He did not hear her; he was in his own world as he started staring at her again. She was laughing and dancing with her rabbit friend. Her eyes shone with joyfulness and happiness.

He felt like everyone in the world vanished and he was here with her, and only her. A hand suddenly snapped its finger in front of Shadow's face.

"Did you just hear anything I just said?" Rouge said with an annoyed and impatient tone. She glared at the black hedgehog before her and connects her hands on her hips.

"Yes?" Shadow averted his eyes to Rouge's aqua orbs.

"Really? What did I say then?" She tapped her foot against the hard floor.

_Shit…_

* * *

Amy and Cream both got off the dance floor.

"Wow! That was fun!" Amy wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah, but I need to pee!" Cream blurted out, she quickly clamped her hands on her mouth.

Amy chuckled, "Too much information, Cream."

Cream unclasped her mouth. "Sorry about that…" She gave Amy an apologetically look.

"No problem, I need to pee too." Amy and Cream walked to the "Ladies Room."

Amy opened the heavy door with her elbow. She refused to touch the germ-infected door. The inside the restroom was like a typical restroom. The walls were pink and stalls were pink. There were a couple of stalls and sinks.

A couple of teenager girls in there were smoking some cigarettes. A cloud of smoke was exhaled from them.

_Nice…_

Amy timidly walked to one of the mirrors in the restroom. She ran her fingers through her quills; While Cream went into the empty stall.

* * *

"You're such an asshole, Shadow! I cannot believe you!" Rouge pouted, as she crossed her arms over her large chest.

"What did I do?" Shadow huffed as he rolled his eyes at her.

"You did not listen to one word I have said to you! What kind of friend are you anyway?" Rouge stormed away.

"Eh, she will get over it…" Shadow shook his head. He observed the crowd to find the pink hedgehog. To his surprise, she was nowhere to be found.

_Where the hell did she go? Damn it Rouge!_

* * *

"Stupid…" Rouge grunted as she opened the restroom door, startling everyone that was inside. Rouge walked up to a mirror right next to Amy.

"Don't you just hate men?" Rouge randomly said to Amy, who was still combing through her quills.

Amy ceased with the combing process and turned to Rouge.

"Ugh, sure? Do I know you?" Amy said a little bit rudely.

"Hm, does that matter, Hun?" Rouge brought out her lip-gloss and applied some to her lips.

"I guess not," Amy, mused to herself.

"I'm Rouge the Bat. You?" In the reflection Amy could see her aqua eyes glancing at her.

"Amy, Amy Rose…"


End file.
